narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Who's Outmatched? Hato Uchiha vs Ryoko!!
Hato Uchiha had been assigned a mission to find an unknown shinobi labelled a threat to Kumogakure. He had been tracking him for days until, after a few leads, he found him on a plain area, as if he was expected. "Who're you?", Hato rudely asked the man. "It's manners to tell someone your name before asking for theirs" said The Masked man. "But then again I'm not gonna tell you my name either way, so don't bother telling me yours." During these sentences The Masked Man deducted that he is a Kumogakure ninja, who is stronger than a jonin and has the Sharingan. The Masked Man states," Its rare to see a Kumogakure ninja to wield a doujutsu as powerful as the sharingan, is it not." "What's it to ya?", said Hato, activating his Sharingan. "I am taking you in by order of the Raikage! Dead or Alive.", Hato spoke in a sadistic way. "Try to survive, will ya?". "Dead or Alive huh, well Its been quiet these past few days so a little battle should be interesting. Though try to keep it at least a little bit entertaining, and maybe if your lucky you might figure out my name." says the Masked Man, He then pulls pulls out his katana and uses Chakra flow making his katana release fire. "Let's see what you got" The Battle that has no ending Hato manifests Lightning in his palm, quickly using Chidori Sharp Spear whilst restricting his movements with Temporary Paralysis Technique. The spear, with less power than the Chidori, destroy's the man's mask without causing any damage. "Your control of chakra is outstanding but you are very arrogant, you should always allow your opponent to attack first" States Ryoko as the mask crumbles away. "Its ashame that kumogakure hasn't taught their shinobi the basic rules of fighting. But don't worry I'll teach you everything Kumogakure couldn't in one battle. He then breaks out of the Paralysis Technique throws his sword into the air and disappears. Keeping his senses on the enemy, he begins to take flight, piercing the man's sword with Chidori, whilst his senses remain on the man. "Come out you coward! I don't have all day!", said Hato. "Your Outmatched!!!" He then reappears and attacks the man with a kick. He then grabs his sword and disappears again. Then says "Lesson one discover your opponents strengths and weakness." As Hato has his senses on him, when he attacks, he finds his kick to be blocked by a Rib-cage, followed by a Chidori Sharp Spear, which would be hard to avoid as it was close to him and he was in the air. The spear pierced his heart as Hato stepped down with his Mangekyo Sharingan reflectant in both eyes. "You dead yet? I can't stand your blabbering." Hato said as he began to make handseals from within the rib-cage. The clone explodes. "I see you already have access to the Mangekyo Sharingan." As he says this begins his Sage Transformation. "Though the Mangekyo is a useful tool it is no match for the unique abilities of the..." He stops himself and calms down. "This form is always blabbering instead of sticking to the steps, well its time to continue step one." He then increases his speed and goes right behind him and uses Chakurabīmu. "You Uchiha rely on your Sharingan too much." Then he exits the curse mark form and floats in the air. Hato, feeling the power inside Ryoko, manifests Full-bodied Susanoo, as the attack Destroys The Susanoo, He is unscathed, with scratches as suddenly, two spiky walls appear around the opponent, with Hato already having performed Handseals beforehand, "Summoning: Fatal Strike!", as the two walls collided, impailing and crushing Ryoku. "this guy is good, but I've faced worse. Raiku... Is my goal" Hato said to himself. Ryoko then emits a large amount of energy to breaking the walls. "Though defense is important in a battle you can only succeed by strategically attacking your opponents in their weak points." As he says this his bleeding arm begins to recover. "So as of now I can deduce this, first your body is not the strongest so you rely on ninjutsu and genjutsu instead of taijutsu. Second judging by the sudden decrease in chakra you must not have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which puts you at a major disadvantage. And three since you continue to be on defense means you do not respect my power, or that you believe I'm not worthy of you going all out because you are saving it for some else." says Ryoko Hato faces his palm, with a glowing tatoo, on him. "Prove me wrong and break my arm." as he had a stern look. Curious to see whats happening Ryoko stopped attacking an watched the shinobi very carefully. As he observes, he becomes greatly paralyzed, "Tiger Consuming Seal!" as a tiger appears from the tatoo, sealing Him into the tatoo. "You're... Outmatched" as he collapsed from fatigue. My Name is Ryoko remember that name and continue to hunt me down. Though I do not know your name i can see you will be a powerful shinobi one day." He then unleashed his Star Release Sage mode and his Curse Mark that he has been gaining the Natural Chakra while observing the shinobi, breaking out of the Paralysis and heads to the the shinobi. "Remember this as you fight from now on shinobi who fight just to kill will never succeed, have a purpose strive for greatness and attacks him with a Saru Style Dragon Fist.